Fixing the Saga
"the one who will bring balance to the Force" Fixing the Saga is a page dedicated to deducing what and where the prequel and sequel trilogies went wrong, extending before and after the original trilogy. Storyline The origin trilogy focused on the rebellion fighting against the mighty Galactic Emperor. Good vs. Evil, The Jedi vs. The Sith. As for the sequels, they should take place alongside the extended Star Wars canon following Return of the Jedi and before the Phantom Menace. No rehashing of the original trilogy (no First Order, or Starkiller Base, or Fall of the Jedi, or any of that GARBAGE). Make it different. Present an enlightened future that the destruction of a Galactic Empire would have three decades down the line. Characters The main characters in the original trilogy are some of the most relatable and interesting characters in cinema. We have Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa. Luke is the main protagonist of the originals, and we follow his journey. Compare him to Anakin in the prequels, or Rey in the sequels. * Anakin by the second film of the prequels is shown to be immature, hostile, hot headed and a brat. Little room to grow and learn, and has little in the way of being relatable. We are left more annoyed with him than we're able to relate to him. In Attack of the Clones, he murders an entire village (albeit after his mom died from, her wounds I guess?) responsible for capturing and enslaving her mom. In Revenge of the Sith, he kills many Jedi including children. The prequels being the prelude to the originals, no part of Obi-Wan's speech of "He was a good friend" holds any weight. * Rey fits the archetype of the Mary Sue (RA! Sexism!.........shut the hell up please). While yes, her being able to face off against multiple opponents is believable, her being able to fly and repair a spaceship like a master, and how she's suddenly able to use the force after only discovering it a moment ago in the film is impossible to believe. The only parts of the film where she's vulnerable is when Kylo Ren restrains her with the force, and later when Rey knocks her out before fighting Finn. Other than that, she knows all, can do all. No character flays whatsoever. As Voxis Productions would say, "simply amazing, simply boring". We can debate the whole Rey/Kylo Ren fight, it just seemed too easy for her. In The Last Jedi, after only at least half a day of training, she's able to life boulders and large rocks at the end. How did she learn that? And the film ends on the idea that Rey will just be able to learn the ways of the Jedi without Luke now, so that's gone. Now, take Luke. He starts from nothing, loses his aunt and uncle, and later, his mentor to the Empire. He stumbles and struggles along the way, and in the end, proves himself when destroying the Death Star. In Empire Strikes Back, he still stumbles, and for his arrogance, he is defeated by Vader and loses a hand. By Return of the Jedi, we've followed his story so far, we feel the weight of his journey and his actions, and care about him more than ever as he faces the Emperor. We've rooted for Luke for three films now: he's the saviour, the hero, but his journey is realistic as he falters and fails many times. We see him learn, grow and mature into the hero we want him to be. Notes * Original trilogy - PERFECT ** Some Blu-ray changes (replacing Sebastian Shaw with Hayden Christensen at the end of Return of the Jedi, Vader yelling NO! before killing the Emperor) *** Remove the poorly rendered CGI *** Remove the Jabba scene Lucas originally left out (leave the reveal for Return of the Jedi) Prequels Stick to one main antagonist (Darth Maul, Dooku, Grevious are NOT that memorable). Make Anakins turn to the dark side more believable and gradual, like we see in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Don't make it a small galaxy (don't have R2-D2, C-3PO in the prequels: keep them as individual droids who join Luke and the rebellion by chance). The originals treated the universe as "lived in" and gritty. Most importantly, HAVE A MAIN CHARACTER, or characters (LUKE, in the originals, REY, in the new trilogy). Have maybe OBI-WAN, or ANAKIN in this trilogy. Showcase Kenobi's line in A New Hope: "He was a good friend". Also showcase Kenobi claim that "he was the best star pilot in the galaxy". Make Anakin and Obi-Wan roughly the same age. The prequels should focus on The Galactic Republic. However, perhaps the presence of the Jedi should be drastically toned down and ambiguous. In A New Hope, Conan Antonio Motti talks back to Darth Vader about his sad devotion to that 'Ancient Religion'. As it is, the prequels expect us to believe that in the span of 19 years, the Jedi and their religion has gone from an inter-galactic peacekeeping police force that the stuff of myth and legend. Perhaps the Jedi should still be fairly infamous in the prequels, both an underground and mysterious group that most of the Galaxy has forgotten, and have the Jedi perhaps lose their infamy and power centuries ago? Make Anakin and Obi-Wan roughly the same. Don't base the prequels around some prophecy about "The Chosen One". Explore the force far more. * The Phantom Menace ** No Gui-Gon Jinn being Obi Wan's master (Yoda trained him - Empire Strikes Back) ** Jedi don't wear robes like Uncle Owen (he and Obi-Wan wore them on Tatooine because it was a desert planet, and Luke was in hiding) ** No Midichlorians (that's dumb as f) ** Don't introduce Anakin as a child, have him be a young adult, at least) ** Keep his backstory as him being a slave (bad start we can sympathise with) *** Don't have Anakin built 3-CPO ** Keep the trading route/political nonsense out of view (it's boring) ** Maybe don't make the Jedi some "intergalactic peace keeping religious military", keep the ways of the Jedi and the force more mysterious, a part of some ancient religion. * Attack of the Clones (change title, don't have clones, have employed soldiers like the original trilogy had) Possible Title: Rise of the Dark Side (centre it on Anakin turning more and more to the dark side) ** No Yoda fighting with a lightsaber (looks stupid and cheapens him as a character) * Revenge of the Jedi ** Palpatine's face is from Force Corruption, not lightning blasting into his face (so stupid) ** Padme doesn't die (Leia says she knew her mother when she was young in Return of the Jedi) Sequels First, take the extended canon into account, leave out the deaths of any main characters (Luke, Leia, Han, Choowie). Don't make the new characters Mary Sue's (i.e. Rey!). Don't rehash the Empire (the First Order) and the rebellion (the Resistance). Disney removed the extended canon and made them safe, by-the-numbers for the sake of merchandise and $. Delve deeper into the force, make it about force wielders fighting literal 'entities' of the force. Next level. Have a First Order "like" enemy to replace the empire, but don't have them completely in the forefront. No Starkiller Base; make them slightly in control, but they only last till the end of the first movie until the REAL enemy arrives. * The Force Awakens ** Don't make it a rehash of '''A New Hope'. '' *** A member of the resistance, basically the '''Rebellion', is captured and tortured for information, but not before storing a cryptic and important file inside a droid, having it wonder around a nearby desert planet (Jakku/Tatooine). Meanwhile, on that same planet, a young, ambitious person (Rey/Luke) receives this droid. Followed by the First Order, basically the Empire, they make it off the planet in the Millennium Falcon, and decide to deliver these plans to the resistance/rebellion with the help of a wise old man with some connection to the old days (Obi-Wan Kenobi/Han Solo). Meanwhile, the First Order/Empire have constructed a giant mechanical planetoid with the power to destroy planets, using it to destroy enemy planets. The resistance/rebellion head to this giant planet killer. Our main protagonist faces our main villain (Darth Vader/Kylo Ren). The planet killer is destroyed in a huge explosion, but at the expense of their wise old mentor and father figures. The resistance/rebellion are victorious.'' * The Last Jedi ** Don't make it a rehash of Empire Strikes Back. *** Following the destruction of Starkiller Base/Death Star, the resistance/rebellion are on the run from the First Order/Empire, fleeing from their own rebel base. Meanwhile, our young, ambitious protagonist is away on a distant planet where the seek to be trained by a wise old Jedi master in a self imposed exile. This protagonist is on the path to being a true Jedi, until they are suddenly given visions that their resistance/rebellion allies are in grave danger, and they leave untrained. After facing their arch nemesis antagonists once again, the rebels flee once again. **** A blatant problem is how out of character is. He turns away from his Jedi ways, blaming himself for turning Kylo Ren to the dark side. Luke Skywalker wouldn't give up trying to bring him back (after all, he never gave up on his father, who had committed untold genocides), bringing him back to the * Episode IX ** Probably a rehash of Return of the Jedi